I'm in love with someone I can't be with Great
by Blood Dancer
Summary: Larsa finds an injured girl in the Estersand, and she has a connection to Fran. When she returns to her home, the injured girl known as Lira is rejected by the wood, due to her past. She turns to the one who saved her and eventually falls in love with him


How cliché; I'm in love with a Fifteen year old Emperor.... Great (Larsa, FFXII)

**Disclaimer –** I don't own any of the characters from FFXII, but I do own my few original characters; Harmony (Lira), Amala (Vaan & Penelo's daughter), in this chapter.

**Summary –** Larsa finds an injured girl in the Estersand, and she has a connection to Fran. When she returns to her home, the injured girl known as Lira is rejected by the wood, due to her past. She turns to the one who saved her and eventually falls in love with him.

**Pairings – **Larsa x Oc, Fran x Balthier, Vaan x Penelo & Basch x Jote

**Setting –** Around two years after FFXII (three years after Vayne's death), all over the place, starts in the Dalmasca Estersand and Rabanastre in Larsa's Pov

**Ages – **

Amala - 21 months (1 yr, 9 months)

Cara - 18 months (1 yr, 6 months)

Lira & Mjrn, in Hume years - 14 yrs, 11 months

Larsa - 15 yrs, 1 month

Penelo - 20 yrs 3 months

Vaan - 20 yrs 7 months

Ashe - 22 yrs 8 months

Fran, in Hume years - 24 yrs, 10 months

Balthier - 25 yrs, 2 months

Jote, in Hume years - 39 yrs 4 months

Basch - 39 yrs 5 months

____________________________________ _________________________________________________________

**Prologue - **

Larsa had just finished his training for the day and was heading back to Rabanastre, glad to have escaped Basch's watchful gaze for just a few hours, when his keen eye caught sight of what looked to be a necklace near two cherry blossom trees (A/N - yes, where the rouge tomato was). Curious, he approached and picked the trinket up.

'T-This is manufactured nethecite! How could it have ended up here?' he thought, pocketing the item.

He began walking when he noticed a girl, laying face-first in the sand, barely breathing and possibly unconscious.

Larsa rushed over to her, and saw she was bruised and bleeding all over, with a poor excuse of rags for clothing. Her once snow-white, waist-length hair was dotted crimson with blood. Larsa quickly realized that this girl had been beaten and robbed or worse... a slave. He carefully picked up the girl, holding her bridal style, once again heading toward Rabanastre, and was stunned beyond measure at how light she was.

Once he reached the gate, Larsa was granted access immediately, due to his being the Emperor of Archades. He headed straight to Vaan and Penelo's house, to find Penelo with her daughter, Amala, out in the front garden. (A/N - yeah, I know that there aren't really any homes in Rabanastre, aside from lowtown, but after FFXII, lets just say that a few of the imperial army's un-necessary structures were demolished, and Vaan and Penelo bought some of the cleared land, around 1 acre, with some of the gill from their adventures with the Dalmascan princess known as Ashe.)

She looked up, upon hearing footsteps hurrying in her direction and noticed him.

"Larsa, what brings you here?"

"I need you to prepare a bed for this girl, I found her unconscious in the Estersand," he replied, his hazel eyes wide with worry and concern.

Penelo nodded and hurried inside, calling for Vaan to get Amala. A few minutes later, a bed was prepared and Larsa found himself sitting beside her on a chair. Penelo came back with some ointments and bandages, ushering the teenaged Emperor out of the room, allowing him back in after ten minutes.

A few hours passed and the girl still hadn't woken. He sighed and started drifting off, when she stirred, her eyes fluttering open. She tried to sit up, but hissed in pain.

"Don't strain yourself, you have some severe injuries."

She nodded and lay back down, looking at him. When she did, she turned incredibly pale.

"You're Vayne Solidor!" she said pointing at him, a terrified, worried look in her amber eyes.

"No, I'm not Vayne. He's been dead for over three years. The news spread throughout Ivalice like a wild fire. How could you have not known?"

"I probably wouldn't know because I've been locked away, not seeing the light of day for over five years, aside from when I was sold to that monster, Ba'Gamnen, to be his slave," the girl answered, her eyes growing dark with anger.

"Why are you so scared of Vayne?"

"Because... he... he un-purified me, de-flowered me, many.... many times" she said breaking down in tears, the anger in her eyes having vanished.

Looking up, the sadness in her eyes made Larsa's heart yearn to see a smile on her face yet he didn't have a clue as to why.

"That man took something from me, that I can _never_ get back," she said bitterly, her tears dispersed.

"I understand, but now you know that he can never hurt you again," he reassured.

"Thank you, but it won't get me back what I have lost."

Their conversation was interrupted by someone knocking or the door. Penelo popped her head through the door, looking between both of her guests, a soft smile on her lips.

"Oh good, you're awake."

"Yes, she woke up around five minutes ago."

Penelo nodded and opened the door fully, stepping in, followed by Vaan, who was holding Amala.

At the sudden group of people in the room, the girl shrunk back into the bed, remembering what happened the last time a group of people had surrounded her.

Larsa seemed to read her thoughts.

"I'd stand back if I was you, she obviously doesn't like crowds."

She looked at him, amazed that he was protecting her.

"We'll leave, but child, please tell me, you are a Viera, correct?" Penelo asked, glancing at the girls' dead giveaway; the long ears atop her head.

"Y-Yes I am. I'm a Viera... Though the others might shun me, the same thing happened to my older sister."

"Thank-you. Your excellence, I'll contact Fran, and see what she can do for our young friend."

Larsa nodded and Penelo gave the girl a warm smile before leaving.

"Pardon my asking, but what would your age be in Hume years?"

"Fourteen I think. Who was that woman talking about?"

"Fran?"

"Yes, is she a Viera too?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's just that if the Fran you're talking about is the same one I know, then my sister is the one that the woman will be contacting. Also, how did you know I didn't like crowds?"

"I was just assuming you didn't like crowds, I could see it in your eyes."

"Well, thank-you, your right, it's just that the last time I was surrounded like that, was when Vayne kidnapped me from just outside the Eruyt Village."

Larsa was stunned. He knew that Vayne was always wanting war and bloodshed, but he never expected his older brother to kidnap a Viera child, and to rape her many a time, _then_ sell her to be Ba'Gamnen, as a slave. It was un-forgivable.

"I'm so sorry, if there is anything you need or want, just tell me."

"What I _want_ is to go home, to my sisters."

"Well, I can arrange for that to happen, but only after Fran has a look at your injuries."

"Okay, thank you again."

Another knock interrupted their conversation and a very annoyed, heavily pregnant Fran stepped into the room, glaring at Larsa.

"Where is she?"

"I-I'm right here," the girl answered, knowing that the Viera in the room was indeed… her sister.

Fran turned her glare to the girl, but immediately that glare turned to shock upon recognizing the Viera child in front of her.

"Lira..."

______________________________________________________________________________________________

~End~

Okay, there's the prologue for ya, please R & R and tell me what you thought of it. I have already started working on chapter two.

Ja ne.


End file.
